


Family Fun

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nudism, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A nudist writer get a visit his brother asking him if he could watch his daughter. After the man's daughter and his niece get home, they find him deep in his book, then his niece starts to ask a question, but was cut off as he said he didn't care what she did since he was too busy with his book, but what she was asking him wasn't what he expected.





	Family Fun

“How’s your book going?” My brother asked as he came into my room, then backed out of the room. “Would you get dressed, your daughter is about to be here in an hour.”

“I’m a nudist brother, she sees me all the time.” I said as I continued typing. “I am on page one hundred. Are you wanting to read this one too?”

“Of course, you have the best imagination in this family.” He said as he peeked in, then sighed as he stepped in. “You know being a nudist can really be annoying."

“If you don't like it then leave my house.” I said as I looked at him, then smiled as I saw he like seeing me nude with how big his boner was. “Or don't if you like it that much. Sorry brother, I’m not gay.”

Color fill his face as he smiled nervously.

“I'm not gay too, but seeing your perfect body and soft shaft really turns me on somehow.” He said. “Always has and I'm starting to worry I might be Bi.”

“Well you're not getting that in me so don't try.” I said with a smile. “I’ll allow anyone, but a male to fuck me. However, I’ll allow you to suck me off if you're into that. I just hope a girl is willing to stay after they fuck me and be my wife.”

“As much as I might like sucking you, I don't think I want to try or I might not be coming back to my wife.” He said, making me giggle and nodded.

“Probably not, what else do you need?” I asked. “Surely my book and sexy body isn't the only thing that makes you come to my home.”

“I was just wondering if you could baby sit my daughter for a the weekend.” He said with a smile. "I'm going on my anniversary."

“I don't mind if you don't mind me doing it like this.” I said. “I’m not going to be moving much, well unless they ask me to cook them a meal of course. Can’t neglect to feed them can we?”

I looked at my brother as he said nothing and saw him staring at me nervously.

“What.” I said.

“Nothing, just don't let her go near you please.” My brother said.

“What?” I said in confusion. “I don't know if I can help it when I’m absorbed in my book.”

“Yeah I know, that’s your main problem.” My brother said with a sigh, making me look at him in worry. “No don't worry, everything will be fine. If my fear happens again, then it’s meant to be and I don't care anymore.”

“Why is it when everyone tells me not to worry, then I get screwed in the ass later?” I asked, making him giggle.

“Trust me, you're not getting screwed in the ass this time, close though.” He said, then he smiled as I stared at him in confusion. “Everything will be fine brother.”

“There you go again with the cliffhangers.” I said.

“I doubt I can write.”He said with a giggle.

“Have you tried?” I asked. “You might have a creative mind too.”

“No I haven’t tried and will someday since you have a point.” He said.

“Anything else you need from me?” I asked.

“Yes, some lotion.” He said, making me laughed as I reached over to my lotion and tossed it to him.

“Clean up after yourself please.” I said.

He smiled and walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later, I felt something hit the bed, making me look at it.

“Thanks for everything brother.” My brother said as I saw it was my lotion. “Now I must go before my daughter sees my next woody.”

I giggled and grabbed the lotion, then put it back where it was. An hour later, I heard a soft screech, making me look at the clock and saw my daughter was home. I grabbed a note that was already made saying, 'if you get hungry please tell me and you can do what you want as long as you stay in the house. Keep the house clean please’. I stood up and taped it to the fridge, then went back to my room and got under the covers so my brother wouldn’t have a fit if he comes back. Once I got back to my book, the door open and two pairs of footsteps came running towards my room.

“Great, he’s in his book again Jill.” My daughter grumbled, making me giggle. “Oh good, he's not buried in it. Dad can Jill and I have some ice cream.”

“Sure, do you want me to serve it out?” I asked as I looked at them.

“Are you dressed under there?” She asked. “I don't want my cousin trying anything stupid with your hot body now that you don't have a writer's block.”

I giggled and looked back to my book.

“Really?” My daughter whined. “Come on, he’s too busy now.”

“I am not.” I said. “Please be sure to read the note.”

She pull Jill to the kitchen as I continued to write. A few minutes later, I felt my bed shift, making me look from my book and saw Jill crawling to my side.

“Hay honey.” I said. “How is your day?”

“Good.” She said. “What kind of book are you writing?”

“Action.” I said. “It’s the only thing I’m good at really, my horrors aren’t very good since I don't fear much.”

“What do you fear?” Jill asked.

“Um, drowning might be high on my list.” I said.

“Yeah that’s one of my fears.” She said. “Any others?”

“My daughter dying on me is really one of them since her mom died on me and I nearly broke on her for that.” I said. “I’m so glad she was stable enough to keep me together.”

Something move in the corner of my eye, making me look and saw my daughter about to hug me.

“Please tell me you're not going to start crying again.” She said as she hugged me.

“Nope, not anymore.” I said with a smile. “You pushed away the feeling just in time.”

A clink of glass fill the air, making me look to it and saw Jill eating her ice cream.

“Please don't spill that on my bed.” I said.

“Get off his bed with that.” My daughter said.

“I’m done.” She said and passed her the bowl.

My daughter took it as I started to write again as I felt Jill lean her head on my shoulder, making me wrap my arm around her, then pulled her closer as she wanted to watch.

“I love you uncle.” She said.

“I love you too honey.” I said as I looked at her. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just needed to hear you say it since I wasn’t sure.” Jill said.

“Don’t ever think I don't love you.” I said. “I love my whole family. What’s left of it that is.”

I sighed as I started to miss my parents and wife again.

“I’m sorry, don't be depressed, I don't want your daughter angry at me.” She said as she hugged me.

“I’m fine.” I said. “Go have fun with your cousin.”

“No thanks, I'm happy with you for now.” She said. “I haven’t seen you in a year, well awake that is.”

“Has it been that long.” I asked in disbelief.

She smiled and nodded, then I went back to my book. An hour of writing, I looked at Jill as I was starting to get hungry and saw she was asleep. I kissed her on the top of her head and picked her up slowly, then pulled the covers over and set her down. Once I saw I didn't wake her, I took off her shoes and coat, then covered her. I set my laptop down and closed it, then walked to the living room.

“Honey, what do you want for dinner?” I asked as I saw her watching cartoons.

“Something spicy.” She said as she looked at me, then smiled as she shook her head. “I’m so glad Jill don't care if you're a nudist.”

“I’m surprised you're not one yet.” I said.

“I didn't know you didn't care if I was one.” She said. “I feared if I start walking around naked you would yell at me.”

“I’m not a hypocrite.” I said. “Do what you want in this house, just not outside and keep the house clean please.”

She smiled as she nodded and started to take off her clothes. I smiled and walked to the kitchen, then I decided to make my spicy bean and beef enchiladas. As I got everything out, I felt someone hug me, making me look down and saw my daughter completely naked.

“I love you dad.” She said. “Can I help?”

“Of course.” I said. “Do you want me to teach you how to make it?”

“I already know how.” She said. “I wrote it down when you were busy making it. Along with every other dish I like.”

“You may cook if you wish.” I said with a smile.

“No, I’m not that confident to not mess it up.” She said.

“Okay, then what do you want to do?” I asked.

“I’ll do everything as you just do the cooking part.” My daughter said.

“Okay, I can do that.” I said and started to cook the meat.

A few seconds later, I felt someone hug me again, making me look down and saw Jill was completely naked. I giggled as I saw my daughter staring at me nervously.

“Don't worry honey, you did read the note right?” I asked.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

“In this house my family can do what they want when they want, well besides mess up the place.” I said. “I am a clean freak for a reason.”

“And what is that reason?” Jill asked.

“I hate breaking my daughter's and guests items.” I said. “I don't want to have to replace them.”

“Stop staring at that.” My daughter whispered.

I looked at Jill and saw her staring at my shaft. I giggled as I looked at my daughter.

“It’s normal honey, she’s not used to seeing it like you are.” I said. “Well the meat is done, do you want to take over?”

“Until the timing part.” My daughter said.

I reached to my kitchen timer and gave it to her.

“Use this.” I said. “You can have it if you want to cook more often. I no longer need it.”

She smiled and took it, then got to work.

“Want to help?” She asked Jill.

“I’m not a good cook like you are.” Jill said. “I want to be a doctor.”

“Good dream you have there.” I said with a smile. “Ask me anything on that subject since I will have the answer.”

“Is he a doctor?” Jill asked.

“Was.” My daughter said. “He quit so he can make sure I am not home alone all the time. Now he’s a part time book writer and full time chef, but he has the weekend off.”

“How did you know that last part?” I asked.

“Your brother.” She said. “He told me when he told her that Jill was staying the weekend.”

I nodded and walked to my room and sat down, then started to type my book again.

“Um, can I...” Jill started to say.

“Do what you want honey.” I said. “No need to be nervous around me.”

“Are you sure?” SHe asked. “You don't know what I’m asking.”

“Yes, as long it’s not going to get you in trouble, then I don't care what you do.” I said.

She took a nervous breath, then I felt her touch my shaft, making me gasp, then look at her and saw she was now on the bed with her face near my crotch.

“Oh, that's what my brother meant about not letting you near me.” I said nervously. “You're in the curious stage. Well I did give you guys permission already and I really don't want to be a jerk by taking it back. Just be careful not to hurt me please.”

She nodded as I pulled my knees up and put my laptop on my knees. I felt her touch my shaft’s head and it started to grow from her soft touch, making me look at her in worry, then I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I looked towards it and saw my daughter staring at me nervously as she climbed on the bed, then crawled to me. I sighed as I could see this isn't going to be R rated learning for much longer.

“Well, fuck.” I said under my breath, then closed my laptop and set it down.

I looked back to my daughter and saw her smiling nervously, then she climbed on top of me, making Jill smile with a blush as my daughter started to kiss my chest.

“Where were you when you watch mom do this to me?” I asked with a sigh.

“In the open.” She said. “It’s not my fault you didn't close the door or in some cases do it in the living room.”

“It’s not my fault mom was a horny dog all the time.” I said with a smile.

“Yes it is.” She said with a smile. “I saw she couldn’t resist staring at you. To tell you the truth I couldn’t either once I found out why she was staring at you.”

“This isn't your first time?” I asked with worry.

“I’m sorry dad, I had sex with you a few times after you were asleep.” My daughter said.

I stared at her in disbelief, then she let out a grunt as she stopped kissing me for a second, making me look at Jill and saw her fingering my daughter.

“Please don't be worried, we like this.” My daughter said.

“Tell me I didn't take her virginity too.” I whined.

Jill looked at me in worry, making me sigh.

“Well then I guess I have no control of what you do from now on and give you permission to do it when we are alone.” I said. “I don't want my brother hating me so don't do this in front of him.”

“He already knows.” Jill said. “He tried to stop me in worry of you freaking out, but I refused to let him.”

“Did he do it to me?” I asked.

“No, that was his line.” My daughter said. “He never wanted to do that to you without you knowing.”

I took a deep breath and lowered my legs, then grabbed Jill and pulled her to me.

“I love you dad.” My daughter said. “Please don't be scared.”

“I love you too.” I said and hugged them both. “The scared part is something you will have to get used too if you continue doing this. Just promise me you won't do this to anyone else until you're an adult.”

They nodded as I tried to lay down, but they shook their head.

“We aren’t finished with you sitting up.” Jill said.

I took a deep breath and let go of them, then they moved down to the spots they were before. I wrapped my arms around my daughter and hugged her as she started to kiss me again. A few seconds later, Jill grab my balls and start to massage them until my pre beaded up on me, then she licked it off. I looked at her and saw her staring In disbelief, then she started to suck me. I let out a shaky gasp, making my daughter look at me in worry.

“I’m sorry honey.” I said. “I’ll try to stay calm for you, just continue what you are doing. I’ll try to get used to this.”

She nodded and started to kiss me on the lips, then she clamped her lips on my lower lip like my wife did when she wanted to French kiss. I looked at her in the eyes and saw she was still staring at me in worry, then I started to French kiss her as she wanted. She close her eyes as she was now enjoying the pleasure of Jill’s fingering her.

“He’s ready when you are Coz.” Jill said.

My daughter opened her eyes as if she was making sure I wanted this. I nodded as I lowered my legs and let her go. Jill grab my shaft as my daughter's body slid down me, then I felt her touch me as her knees hit the bed.

“Which hole?” Jill asked.

“We are doing both like always.” My daughter said as she thought about it. “Ass first.”

Jill move my shaft to her backdoor, then my daughter pushed into it slowly until I felt myself slip in, making her grunt as her eyes closed in pleasure.

“Take over dad, I don't want to scare you too much on how much I can take.”

I stared at her in disbelief.

“How much can you take?” I asked.

“Both of us can take all five inches.” Jill said.

“You measured it?” I asked with a giggle. “I trust you won't hurt yourself. I’m not comfortable on forcing you in that hole or any hole really so I want you to stay in control until I get used to this, that's if I get used to this.”

She start slipping in slowly, then she let out a soft moan as a loose pleasured smile filled her face. I felt myself start to blush from how cute that looks on her face, making Jill giggle.

“Open your eyes.” Jill said.

My daughter looked at me and smiled.

“Don't be embarrassed daddy.” She said. “This feels so good and I can’t get enough of it.”

“I can see that.” I said. "If you do take my full length, I’ll take over on the thrusting since I know I won't hurt you if you took it.”

“Okay.” She said and lowered all the way with one go, making me stared in disbelief.

“Jeez.” I said, making her giggle. “It don't hurt either?”

“It’s the best feeling ever.” She said as she shook her head.

“Okay, tell me if you do start to feel pain.” I said in worry.

I started to thrust in her, making Jill smile as my daughter closed her eyes in pleasure. Jill stood up and walked to me, then put her slit in my face. I looked at her, then saw she meant it so I started to lick her as she grabbed my head. A few minutes later, my daughter get off me, then she grabbed my shaft as I felt her touch the tip, then I felt it was her slit that touched me as she slipped on me, making me gasp as she was so warm and tight.

“God, this feel so good.” I moaned. “How in the world did I stay asleep through this?”

“You're a heavy sleeper daddy, and mom did it all the time so you might have thought it was her when we did it.” My daughter moaned.

I put my legs in Indian style so she wouldn't be sliding off me, then she started to rock on me as I started to lick Jill again, but she pulled away and looked at me in worry.

“Are you willing to lick the other hole like she does all the time?” She asked.

“Yes, my wife loved that.” I said with a smile.

She smiled and turned around, then bent over revealing her lovely girlhood to me as my daughter started to kiss her ribs. I grabbed her ass and spread the cheeks, then started to rim her, making Jill gasp.

“He’s better then you are.” Jill moaned, making my daughter giggled.

“Well he’s had longer time to do it too.” My daughter said.

“Few minutes later, she start to moan.

“Brace yourself dad, not that you could in your sleep.” She moaned. “This is where you always came.”

A few seconds later, I felt her clamping on my shaft as she started to cum, making me grunt as it felt just like her mother’s.

“Damn it, he didn't cum.” My daughter whined.

“Sorry honey, I have more endurance when I’m aware of what’s happening to me." I said "Mom also had troubles making me cum.”

“Damn it, I want it in me.” My daughter whined in anger.

“Then I will need to be on top.” I said.

“Okay.” She said as she got off me, then laid down on the bed.

“Can I rim you?” Jill asked.

I giggled and nodded as she backed away.

“I never had that before.” I said, then got on top of my daughter.

I stared at my daughter as she stared at me, then she smiled.

“Don’t get cold feet now.” She said.

I giggled as my wife said that to me all the time when I get nervous. She grabbed my shaft as I lowered down on her, then lined it up as I pushed it in. She smile with happiness as I pushed nearly all my length into her, then I felt her back wall, making me stop as she gasped.

“How come I can't get you to hit that spot when you were sitting?” My daughter moaned. “I can when you were asleep.”

“It's the position.” I said. “You have nothing to stop my length when I’m flat. Please tell me to stop if it starts to hurt.”

She nodded and I laid down on her, then started to thrust, making her let out a yelp as I tapped her back wall.

“God this is way better than when I do it.” She moaned, making me smiled and kiss her.

“There is no way I can rim you if you're moving.” Jill said.

“Sorry, can’t please you both at the same time.” I said with a giggle.

“It’s fine.” Jill said, then came into view.

I watched as she placed her slit in my daughter's face, then I started to lick her backdoor.

“Both holes being licked is an awesome feeling.” Jill moaned.

I giggled, then let out a grunt.

“About time.” My daughter said. “Get off, he’s about to cum.”

Jill got off, then watched me as I thrust myself deep in her and shot several loads in her womb, making my daughter moan as she closed her eyes.

“Oh yes." She moaned. "That was the feeling I wanted to feel. You cum more when you're awake too.”

“My turn?” Jill asked as I pulled out of my daughter.

“Wait after dinner.” My daughter said as she looked at the timer in her hand and saw it only had fifteen minutes on it.

“No, that’s plenty of time.” Jill said. “All I want to feel is my orgasm and him in control of the sex, I don't care if he cums in me like you do.”

“That’s up to dad then.” My daughter said.

“No that’s up to her.” I said. “I don't want to upset anyone.”

Jill got on the bed and laid down on her front.

“Wait you want me to be in control on that hole?” I asked nervously.”

Jill nodded, then spread her cheeks. I looked at my daughter and saw her smiling. I took a deep breath and lined myself up to her backdoor, then pushed in slowly, making her let out a moan of pleasure as she push her ass up. I gasped as my full length plunged into her.

“Careful honey!” I yelped, then stared out in disbelief. “How in the world did you not cry in pain from that?”

“Her cum is very slippery.” Jill said.

I nodded as she had a point, then she lowered back down and I started to fuck her. After a few minutes of soft moans and grunts from Jill, I felt my balls being grabbed, making me gasp and look back, but saw no one there. I looked down and saw Jill was the one grabbing them.

“Sorry.” She said. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, just don’t squeeze any harder or it will hurt me.” I said.

“I think I'm ready for the other hole now.” She said.

I pulled out and she turned over, then I pushed myself in her slit, making her moan.

“You're right, he's way better when he’s awake.” Jill moaned. “Pound me please.”

“No, I will hurt you if you are this tight of a fit.” I said.

Jill sighed and nodded, then I laid on her, making her smile as I touched her back wall.

“You are the best uncle ever.” Jill said. “I just wish my dad grew a pair and had sex with me too.”

I busted out laughing.

“That won't happen.” I said. “I’m the only one in the family that is willing to try something new that isn't legal.”

“Don’t worry no one will ever know about this, right Jill.” My daughter asked with seriousness on her face.

“I’m not going to lose our fuck toy.” Jill growled as she stared at her with 'who do you think I am' on her face, making me laugh in disbelief. “Sorry, don't take that wrong uncle.”

“No, if you like this, then I don't care what you call me, just don't say that out of this house please.” I said.

“I won't or we will lose you.” Jill said, then she grunted and moaned. “Okay here it comes. Don't stop until the timer please.”

I smiled and nodded, then I felt her clamping around me, making me moan as she had strong muscles that made a hint of an orgasm approach, I looked at the timer and saw I had three minutes left.

“Are you getting close?” Jill asked.

“You almost push me over the edge.” I moaned. “Please tell me if I'm hurting you.”

Just as I said that, I started to pound her, making Jill let out several yelps of pleasure as I tapped her back wall rapidly.

“I’m in heaven.” Jill moaned, making my daughter laugh as I closed my eyes to concentrate.

A few seconds later I felt the orgasm approaching, then I pushed in her and came deep in her, making Jill grab my ass and squeeze as she let out a loud moan. I flipped to my back as I was exhausted now, then I watched my daughter start sucking me off until dinner time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
